To the Boy Who Showed Me the Stars
by MyLittleBirdFlies
Summary: There she wept. Liper, I guess. It can really be any couple you want, I wasn't really specific.
**Hello! So, I was just laying around and came up with this idea. It's Leo/Piper, but it's really light-** _literally one_ _ **kiss.**_ **Honestly, you could take this pairing as anyone you want, but this is what I had in mind. OCC & AU. yeah. Enjoy!**

Why couldn't she touch the stars? Why couldn't she reach what she was longing for all along? The grim lighting shone in her eyes, making her usual sparkle dull, lifeless. Looking back at the sky, she took in the scene one last time. Her favorite star. She had named it _Protecter,_ because someone had to be. She began stepping down the roof, holding on to each ridge tightly before she touched the ground.

There she went.

-•-

A knock at the door woke her from her slumber. Glancing at the door curiously, she opened her window. Dark. She stood up, holding her hand to her chest in a protective gesture. Holding her hand out to the door, she paused. Who would be out here, this deep in the woods? What would they want with her?

She shook her head. No, the gods would have not allowed him to venture this far if he had evil intentions. She opened the door.

Stars. Twinkling in the sky, they lit up the night like lightning bugs, fireflys dancing across a blue canvas. A man. Short, and elf-like, he stood in front of her, his hand twisted in front of him- dancing across a piece of metal. His curly hair was a deep brown, and eyes like wild fires.

He spoke first. "I've seen the ways you look up at the stars."

She paused. Had he been spying? It was a thought that only occurred to her just then, I mean how else would he have known where she lived? He must have been crazy to think she wouldn't leave him out in the wild. But there was something else in his tone- his emotion. Sincerity, sympathy. Had he felt the way she had?

He spoke again. "It's strange to think that all the stars are so far apart. So alone." He glanced up at one of the little clusters. "But I guess that's what they are used to. They don't have a choice in the matter. They learn not to long for things like that." He shook his head and came out of his trance. Her grabbed her hand and placed his hand on top of hers. Then, in one swift movement, he dropped the item in his hand to her palm and closed the door behind him. She looked out her window again. _Protecter_ was gone, and in her hand, a little metal rose.

There she went.

-•-

The next morning had a sunrise that left the most shining in the air, like little sprites. She was there too, bent over and collecting ripe fruit and vegetables. The trees stretched past her head; towers leaning towards the sky. On her arm was a basket, half filled with goods and other things of the sort. She bent over once more to collect a carrot half buried in the dirt, but she swayed, sending all of her items flying out of the basket and onto the forest floor.

She would've fallen too, if not for a hand pulling her up from behind. She stood, whipping her head around. Stranger. No, not a stranger.

"You should be more careful, you know," he spoke, amusement in his voice and joy in his eyes.

"Yes, well I should be." She glanced a the ground and back at him. "Who are you?"

At this, his smile grew. "No one in particular." He bent down and gather up her items, putting them in her basket.

"Why were you at my house last night?" She had to have some sort of answer. What kind of man was this? He couldn't be bad, if the gods had let him see her again, but why was he so mysterious? So shrouded?

He smiled again. "I have to leave now." With that, he turned and walked away.

There she went.

-•-

Weeks went by, day after day, and each day she saw him, spoke with him. Still she knew nothing other than what he looked like. Finally one day he didn't turn up. It was queer, and not only that, but she had grown to enjoy his company.

She stepped outside. Dark. "That's odd," she muttered. Several minutes ago, it was bright, the sun shining unrelentlessly over every branch and rock. She walked on, finally coming across a ridge that stood high above the ground.

Stars. Thousands of the gleaming diamonds were lighting the sky, so close she wanted to reach out and touch one. And he was there, legs pulled to his chest. And his eyes. The gleam was gone, void of happiness, leaving them dull- lifeless.

"A month. They'd give me one month and I'd come back. I have to leave now," he said sadly, as if aknowledging that she was there.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Why was this cherry man so sad, so gone? He stood up and managed a smile, even if it had no humor.

"You asked who I was time and time again." He pointed at the sky, right where her star used to be. "I heard you calls, every night you dreamed of touching the stars. So passionate, you named me." He stepped up to me and put his hand in mine. "I'm your Protecter, your star."

She was crying now, happy that she got her wish, but devastated to see her only friend go. She caught her breath. "No. You can't go." Her voice was firm, demanding.

He chuckled sadly, shaking his head. "Talk to me, 'kay?" He stepped back, close to the edge. He looked up at the sky, his eyes shining like stars. She ran up to him, throwing her arms around him neck, pecking his lips. He stood, shocked, than brought his lips to hers. They were one, in that moment. Then they broke apart, the perfect entity gone, dead. "Bye, love." He glowed white, disappearing into the night. Protecter never shined brighter than that night.

There she wept.


End file.
